


One Last Time

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim does one last performance to catch a killer.<br/>This story is a sequel to Stripping Away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

## One Last Time

by Mia Athlas

Disclaimer: The characters used here, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. I have received no monetary reward, I do it simply for fun. 

Contains m/m sex. If you are under 18, do not read this. 

(begins where Stripping Away ended) 

* * *

One Last Time  
By Mia Athlas 

Blair sat in the waiting room of the hospital his head in his hands. What a night. What a performance. Who would have thought that Jim could move like that. Who would have thought that Jim Ellison, anal and conservative cop extraordinaire would do that at all. Blair was a bit overwhelmed by the sudden turn that his life had taken. He loved his partner. By all indications that love was returned. What now? Blair felt elated, worried, impatient and hesitant all at the same time. He didn't know if he was ready for everything that a relationship with Jim would entail. The snide looks, the intense feelings, the commitment, the hardships of a gay relationship. Blair's thoughts jumped from one subject to the next seemingly at random. Blair groaned aloud and shook his head to clear it. He was so tired. This day seemed to last forever. 

Simon walked up to Sandburg who was seated in the waiting room. He heard the young man groan into his hands and felt a twinge in his heart. He moved quickly to Blair's side and took the chair next to him, putted a comforting hand on Blair's back. 

"Don't worry Sandburg. Jim is going to be fine." Blair jumped a bit and glanced up at Simon. He had been so involved in his own thoughts he hadn't heard the captain approaching. Blair blinked at Simon, his brain struggling to catch up with the conversation. Oh, Simon thought he was upset about Jim being hurt. Well he was upset about that but he knew that Jim was okay. He had been responsive in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Blair suddenly had an ugly thought. Unless Simon knew something he didn't. His eyes suddenly focused intently on Simon's face. 

"Simon, what's wrong? Is it Jim? Has something happened?" Blair held his breath as he waited for the answer. If something happened to Jim, he would never recover. Blair knew that surely as he knew he was sitting here. 

"I don't know anything new about Jim, Blair but there has been a development in the case." Simon looked away and down at the floor. Blair mentally braced himself. This was not going to be good. 

"What is it Simon?" 

"It seems that our boy, his name is John Baker by the way, may not have been working alone." 

"What!" Blair jumped up from his chair. He jerked as Simon put a restraining hand on his arm. 

"Let me go Simon. I need to be with Jim." Blair pulled futilely at the larger man's hold. "What if they try to finish what they started." Blair felt an icy hand clasp his heart. 

"Blair!" Simon spoke loudly to get the young man's attention. "Don't worry, I've asked Taggart to stand guard outside Jim's examining room." Simon gave a small chuckle. "Hell, I think every officer in the bull pen had the same reaction as you to this news. If I hadn't insisted that someone had to mind the store, this place would be crawling with Cascade's finest right now." Simon paused. When the news had come down that there might be a second killer he had been touched by the outcry of support for Ellison. Jim had come a long way from the sullen loner that he had been three years ago. Jim was now well liked and respected by most of his colleagues. Simon knew that the man before him had played a major roll in the change in his friend. Before there had been a wary respect but he had become so much more accessible and friendly with his co-workers. Jim's change in attitude showed in the way that the others acted toward him. Many who never would have approached him three years ago, now sought out his counsel and his company. 

Simon felt a darker thought creep up on him. Jim will need all the goodwill he could get when the word of his new relationship with Blair spreads at the station. Many would not take the news well and Jim and Blair would need all the support that their real friends could give them. Simon happily counted himself in their number. 

Simon pulled Blair down beside him. "Aside from Taggart there are four other officers who insisted on coming down on their own time to help out. Jim is in no danger here." Blair settled down, relieved. 

"What happened Simon? I understood that serial killers almost always work alone." 

"That's true Sandburg but as soon as Baker realised that he was alive and where he was headed he began singing his head off about how he was just an accomplis. His story is that he was convinced by money to help another man secure his victims. He didn't kill or rape anyone. All he did was drug and help subdue the victims. In Jim's case he was told to take him to an abandoned warehouse a couple of miles from the club. That was what he was doing when we caught him." Simon finished and watched as Blair stood again and started pacing in front of him. 

"This doesn't make any sense Simon. He was ready to die. Why would he want that if he didn't really do it? Who is this other man? Was Baker there for the murders? If so, doesn't that make him equally guilty?" Blair flopped down again beside Simon. He felt exhausted. 

"I'll tell you what I can Sandburg. First, he was high when we arrested him. When he came down I expect he realised he wasn't quite ready to go yet. He also began to see that there might be a way out." Simon held up his hand as Blair opened his mouth to interrupt. 

"No, let me finish Blair. Second, he wants to make a deal for him to give up the alleged murderer. So far the DA isn't buying it. She thinks its all a ploy and won't deal. As far as they are concerned they have their murderer. Brown and Rafe are still with the suspect trying to determine if there is any truth to his claim. I came down here just in case, to warn you and Jim." 

"What do you think Simon?" 

"I'm sorry Sandburg but my gut is telling me that he's telling the truth." 

Blair nodded thoughtfully. "Okay then he's telling the truth. Where does that leave us? We've got to protect Jim in case the real killer tries again or at least until Brown and Rafe get the man's identity from Baker." Blair was certain that his friends would pry the information from the suspect he just had to give them enough time. No one was going to take Jim from him. They had just discovered what they were to each other. Hell, there was way too much he wanted to do with the big guy. Blair smiled slightly at the thought. He stood once more. 

"Let's go find Jim and fill him in, then we can lay out a plan." Simon nodded and the two men headed for the examining rooms. 

Simon and Blair met the doctor in the hallway on the way to Jim's room. Blair quickly walked over to him. 

"Well Doc? What's the verdict?" The white haired doctor looked up from his clipboard as Blair approached. Blair and Jim had unfortunately been to this hospital enough that both men were familiar to the doctor. 

"Mr. Sandburg. Captain Banks, good to see you again. What's it been this time, a month?" The doctor grinned at his own joke and Blair felt his worry ease. If Jim's doctor was cracking jokes then Jim must be fine. 

"Detective Ellison is fine. He ingested a strong sedative and is still having trouble recalling the past day but otherwise, no ill effects." 

"Does he remember anything at all about today?" Simon asked. "I hoped he would be able to provide some insight into what happened and his attacker." The doctor looked at Simon curiously. 

"I've been under the impression that Detective Ellison's attacker has been apprehended." 

Simon answered quickly. "One of the attacker's was arrested but there is some concern that a second man got away." The doctor shook his head sadly. 

"Unfortunately with the drug used on Mr. Ellison the memory loss is sometimes permanent. Det. Ellison may never fully remember the past 24 hours. What he does remember will probably be confused and cloudy. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." 

Blair had remained quiet throughout Dr. Gray and Simon's conversation, lost in his own thoughts. Jim might not remember the last 24 hours. Will he remember the kiss? Will he remember declaring his love to me? If he doesn't, what should I do? Did he see the second man? Blair pulled himself from his thoughts, he had to see Jim. Blair turned to Dr. Gray. 

"Can I see Jim now?" 

"Absolutely. In fact, you can take him home. He will probably sleep through the night and most of tomorrow though. He just needs a bit more time to finish working the drug through his system." The doctor shook hands with both men and said his goodbyes. Blair and Simon continued on their journey to the examining room. 

"Simon, what if Jim saw the second man but doesn't remember?" Blair was very worried. 

"I know Sandburg. If the killer thinks Jim can identify him, he has even more reason to try again." 

The men entered Jim's hospital room with a quick nod to Taggart who stood guard outside. Blair immediately went to Jim's bedside and clasped his hand tightly. Jim's eyes were closed, he seemed to be sleeping. Blair felt his heart ache. He looked so pale. Blair had never seen the big guy seem quite so fragile. He wanted to grab him and hold on. He wanted to keep the world back just for a little while, till Jim regained his great strength, both of body and of mind. Blair felt Simon come up beside him and place his hand on his shoulder. 

Jim opened his eyes slowly. Blair and Simon stood beside his bed looking very serious. Blair grasped his hand tighter. As Jim stared up at him a gentle smile spread across Blair's face. Jim looked around the room. He was still in the hospital. Jim cleared his throat. 

"Blair, Simon, what's going on? The doctor told me I had been drugged and that you guys would fill me in on what happened." Jim shook his head to clear the cobwebs that seemed to be clinging to his mind. He looked back and forth between his guide and his captain. It was Simon who finally answered him. 

"What do you remember Jim?" 

Jim tried to gather his thoughts. He was finding it hard to concentrate and all his senses felt dull. "I was getting ready to go undercover at the nightclub. Sandburg and I chatted for awhile." Jim smiled and saw an answering smile from Blair as he remembered Blair telling him he found men attractive. Jim felt the same pang of hope run through him. Maybe he still had a chance with Sandburg. 

"I went to bed and everything is pretty foggy after that. What happened?" Simon looked worried and Blair tensed up. He heard both men's hearts speed up. Jim began to get very alarmed. Just what weren't they telling him? Why was he in the hospital? Had the killer gotten to him? Jim blanched. 

"Get the doctor." Jim ordered freeing his hand from Blair's grasp. "Get my doctor now!" His voice began to get louder with an edge of panic underlying the words. Blair grabbed Jim's hand again as Simon headed out the door in search of the doctor. Blair leaned over the bed releasing Jim's hand. He held Jim's face still with a hand on either cheek. 

"Calm down Jim. What's wrong? Does something hurt? Is it your senses?" Jim didn't respond he just squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look at Blair. He couldn't meet Blair's eyes. Blair searched Jim for a sign of the problem. 

Simon burst into the room followed by the doctor. Dr. White moved quickly to Jim's side. 

"What is it young man?" He asked Jim as he took the officer's pulse. Jim looked at the doctor, pointedly not looking at his captain or his partner. 

"I want them to leave." Jim whispered. Blair took a sharp breath. 

"No Jim. I want to stay here." Blair captured Jim's hand and held on. Simon spoke up. 

"I'll wait outside." He opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Simon was greeted by the worried glances of the officers outside of Jim's door. They had all seen Simon rush out to get the doctor and didn't know what to think. Simon shrugged his shoulders and shakily walked across the hall and took a seat against the wall. He also wanted to know what was going on. Did they miss something? Was Ellison hurt worse than they thought? For once Simon wished he had Jim's sentinel hearing. He sighed and leaned back against the wall to wait. 

After Simon had left Jim looked at Blair. 

"You too Blair." Jim's eyes pleaded with him to go. "Please, I don't think I can say what I need to with you here. I couldn't face you." Blair brought his face close to the older man's. He was beginning to get frightened for Jim. 

"You can say anything in front of me man. Don't you know that? Don't keep me out Jim. I need you to let me stay. Please?" Blair felt he needed to know whatever had upset Jim so much and he wouldn't let the big guy push him away. 

"Okay." Jim relented, he couldn't send Blair away, not even from this. He squeezed Blair's hand before turning back to the curious doctor. When Jim didn't speak right away the doctor prompted him. 

"Well detective Ellison. What can I do for you?" Blair winced at the frightened look on Jim's face. Jim struggled with how to ask. He stared at the ceiling. He felt Blair's hand in his and his resolve strengthened. 

"Okay doc...I need to know...was I...was I..." Jim faded away not sure he could handle the answer. "Was I raped..." He finished in a whisper. Jim heard Blair's gasp beside him. 

"NO Jim!" Blair couldn't stay quiet. "Is that what this is all about? No, there wasn't time. We only lost you for a couple of minutes." Blair smiled at Jim, relieved. The doctor voiced his agreement. 

"Mr. Sandburg is correct detective Ellison. There was no sign of sexual assault." The doctor patted Jim on the shoulder. "In fact, aside from a bit of memory loss you are absolutely fine. Mr. Sandburg here can take you home any time." The doctor smiled as the relieved look on Jim's face turned into a happy smile. 

"That's great doc. Don't take this wrong but right now would be perfect." Jim slid his hand up Blair's arm and grasped tightly using Blair to pull himself to a sitting position. 

"How about it chief? Ready to help me get out of here?" Blair gave Jim a worried look. They should talk about this. They should talk about last night. Blair sighed and decided that they would have plenty of time for that tomorrow. He helped Jim swing his legs over the side of the bed and went to fetch his clothes. The doctor smiled and headed for the door. Jim called to him just as his hand hit the knob. 

"Doc. thanks. Could you please let Captain Banks know that I'm fine?" The doctor nodded and continued out the door. 

The doctor found himself surrounded by worried looking police officers when he exited the examining room. A large cop stepped directly in front of him, barring his path. 

"Is Ellison okay?" Taggart asked the nervous white haired doctor in front of him. Simon came up behind Taggart and put a hand on his shoulder, drawing him back. 

"Come on Taggart, give Dr. Gray a little room." The doctor looked relieved until Simon assumed the position Taggart had just vacated. Hands on his hips, he fixed the doctor with a stern glare. 

"Well, is Ellison okay?" Simon asked. The doctor looked nervously at the officers around him. They looked as if they were about to arrest him for personally hurting the detective. 

"Gentlemen, there is no need to be alarmed. Detective Ellison is fine. He just needed me to clear up a question for him. Nothing is wrong." The doctor chuckled a bit as it seemed that all the men around him let out a breath all at once. 

"Thank you doctor." Simon stepped back to let the doctor pass. "Sorry for the inquisition. We are just all worried about Jim." 

"I understand Captain. No problem, but if you don't mind I must continue my rounds now." The doctor stepped around Simon and headed down the hall. Simon whispered to himself. 

"Thank God." 

Jim, who had been listening to the exchange outside the door as he dressed, smiled. Jim felt blessed to have inspired such concern and loyalty in his friends. He knew he could count on them no matter what. Blair caught the look. 

"What?" 

"Nothing Chief, just appreciating what I have." Blair wondered if this was the right time to remind Jim that he could have him anyway, anytime, forever. Blair shook his head to clear the thought and helped Jim to his feet. He drew Jim's arm over his shoulder and supported his unsteady partner. 

They made their way into the hall. When they entered the hallway they were immediately surrounded by their friends. Jim was a bit overwhelmed by all the slaps on the back and well wishes. Jim was appalled when his eyes started to mist up. He leaned over and urgently whispered to Blair. "Get me out of here." Blair took the lead and thanked all their friends and led Jim out of the hospital and to the truck. 

"Thanks Blair, I think I was about to embarrass myself." Jim smiled thinking about how the other officers would have reacted to tears from Jim Ellison. They probably would have stepped back in horror and made extra hasty retreats. 

"I noticed you were getting a bit teary there man. Escaped just in the nick of time I'd say." Blair's smile turned into a frown as he noticed someone standing beside Jim's truck. Jim tensed beside him, but resisted when Blair tried to turn him back toward the hospital entrance. 

"J-jim. I think we should go back inside." 

"Its okay Blair, I know him." Jim's voice sounded cold. As they got closer Blair recognized the man. Jarod. Jim's alleged ex-lover? Boyfriend? Friend? Blair didn't know, he only knew that he didn't know this man and didn't want to take a chance with Jim in his weakened state. Blair looked around for help and was relieved to see two uniform cops exit the building behind them. Blair smiled slightly. Of course Simon would have arranged for protection. 

Jarod stepped away from the truck and moved toward Jim and Blair. Blair looked at him darkly. Whatever he wanted had better be quick, he needed to get Jim home before he crashed. 

Jarod walked up to the men frowning at Blair's arm which was possessively curled around Jim's waist. His gaze didn't soften as he gazed at Jim. Jim stared back at him unwavering. 

"Jarod." He said in greeting. 

"Jim, I'm glad you are alright. I was worried with all the commotion at the club." Jarod didn't look worried. He looked mad. 

"What do you want Jarod?" Jim tightened his hold on Blair's shoulder. Jarod noticed the movement and scowled. 

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't get killed or something and see if I could help. I guess I shouldn't have bothered. Looks like you have a little slut to look after you now." Jim clenched his jaw and fought for control. 

"Look Jarod. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I just didn't feel any attraction for you. Hell, we only dated a couple of times. I don't understand why you can't let it go." Jim sighed, he was tired he didn't want to deal with this tonight. Jarod looked angrier if that was possible. Jim felt Blair press hard against his side. 

"You think you are too good for me, is that it Ellison? What does this little shit have that I don't? I could have made you happy. Why did you come back to our club if you didn't want to see me? Was it all just a tease? Flaunt your body, pretend you are interested. I'll bet you had a good laugh afterward. Someone should teach you a lesson." Jim's head jerked and he fixed a cold gaze on Jarod. 

"You listen to me and listen good, this is the last time I'm going to tell you. There is nothing between us, there never was except in your imagination. I want you to understand me here. I was only at that bar for a case. I have no personal feelings for you or anyone else except the man beside me." Jim bit his tongue. Shit... shit...shit. He hadn't meant to say that. Damn, why couldn't he keep his big mouth shut. The last thing he needed was to let Jarod know how much Blair meant to him. Hell, he hadn't even talked to Blair yet. He didn't want to scare his friend off. Jim glanced down at Blair but Blair was staring at the man in front of them. 

"Sure Jim, you aren't fooling me you know. Why would you want this little nothing." Jarod stepped closer to Blair and grabbed his hair. Blair's reflexes kicked in and he jerked back, winching as he felt some of his hair come loose in Jarod's hand. Jim shoved Jarod back hard and he landed on his backside on the ground. 

"Don't you ever come near Blair again or I'll kill you." Jim's eyes were hard and there was no question as to his seriousness. Blair held Jim back when he would have gone over to Jarod. 

"No Jim, its okay. No harm done." Their two police guards had been watching the exchange and came over quickly when Jarod had stepped too close to the men. They flanked Jim and Blair. The young uniform cop addressed Jim. 

"Are you okay sir? Would you like us to run this guy in?" Jim glanced at Blair who shook his head. 

"No that won't be necessary. Just make sure he doesn't follow us." The young cop nodded and Jim turned one last time to Jarod who had climbed to his feet. 

"Just stay away from us Jarod. There is nothing between us and there never will be." Jim let Blair lead him to the truck and climbed into the passenger's side. Blair started the truck and drove away. Jim glanced back at Jarod and the two young police officers. Jarod was staring after them with an angry look in his eyes. Jim rubbed his eyes, wishing again that he had never met the man. Blair reached over and laid a hand on Jim's leg. 

"Are you okay Jim?" Jim put his hand over Blair's. 

"I'll be all right Blair. Lets just go home. We need to talk about Jarod but I just don't have the energy right now." Blair turned his hand over and grasped Jim's hand. Jim felt a tingle go through his body. He thought that Blair would let go any moment but was pleasantly surprised that Blair held his hand for the entire drive to the loft. 

Blair helped Jim upstairs and to his bed. Jim was fading fast. The drug in his system was making it difficult to stay awake. Jim laid down on the bed and was instantly asleep. 

Blair gazed down at the man he loved. Jim was sprawled across the bed, still wearing the t-shirt and sweatpants he had worn home from the hospital. Blair shook his head. Tomorrow he would have to tell Jim he loved him, he definitely couldn't wait till Jim remembered his declaration at the night club. Right now though he had to make Jim more comfortable. 

Blair carefully pulled Jim's t-shirt over his head. Jim didn't even stir during the operation. Blair sat on the side of the bed for a moment and appreciated the form in front of him. Beautiful. He stood and reached over to untie the cord that held up Jim's sweatpants. His fingers brushed the hand muscles of Jim's stomach and Blair felt a delicious tingle spread up his arm. Forcing his mind back to the task at hand Blair pulled down Jim's sweatpants and threw them on a chair beside the bed. He turned back to the sleeping man and gasped. Jim was still wearing the leather thong that had been part of his stripper's costume at the club. Blair closed his eyes for a moment recalling the act. Jim's thrusting hips and glistening muscles filled his mind. Blair concentrated and could recall the trail the sweat made running down Jim's chest as he had crouched on the floor before him. Blair had never seen anything quite so erotic in his life and he felt his cock stir at the memory. Now if he could just get Jim to repeat that part of the performance in the solitude of their home he would be a happy happy man. 

Blair opened his eyes and watched Jim sleeping. He was a gorgeous sight lying on top to the bed clad only in a very tiny leather thong. Blair felt drawn to the form on the bed and moved to sit down beside him. Blair leaned over the sleeping form and kissed Jim's lips lightly. He sat back and stared at the magnificent body that he longed to touch. Blair lifted his hand and brought it close to the sleeping form. He ran his hand down Jim's chest not quite touching him. His hand hovered about 1/3rd of an inch away from the sleeping man. Blair could feel the heat from his body. He ran his hand down Jim's left leg and up his right. Blair could feel the light hair that covered Jim's legs softly brushing his palm. Blair shivered. His hand continued its journey lightly making contact with Jim's groin. Blair felt a stirring under his hand. Even in his sleep Jim responded to him. Blair didn't linger, there would be time for that when Jim was awake. 

He continued his hovering journey across Jim's hard stomach till he once again reached his love's chest. Blair laid his hand on the skin over Jim's heart and felt the beating beneath his hand. The contact wasn't enough. Blair leaned forward and rested his cheek over Jim's heart. He shifted until he could hear the beating beneath his ear, then he lay still listening. Jim's life was precious to him. He almost lost that life tonight. As the adrenaline of the day wore off Blair felt he needed the reassurance of this steady beat. Blair closed his eyes and listened. He was groggily aware that he was falling asleep but he didn't care. He loved Jim and needed to stay with him. In the morning they would deal with all the rest. 

* * *

Jim woke slowly. He felt a pressure on his chest and raised his hand to push the offending weight away. His hand encountered a mass of silky curls. Jim's eyes sprung open and he glanced down at the sleeping form of his partner. Blair was sleeping sitting on the edge of the bed with his head resting on Jim's chest. Jim smiled down at the sleeping man. He hadn't even undressed, except for his shoes. Jim curled his fingers into Blair's hair, awed by the soft texture. He moved his hand to his guide's face, stroking the skin with a light touch, from forehead to chin. Jim sighed contentedly. 

"Blair." Jim breathed softly. He didn't want to wake the young man but his name felt right on his lips. "My Blair." 

This was what he wanted. He would be happy if Blair could only offer this to him. To be held, to be close. Anything else was a bonus. Jim yawned and felt himself nodding off. He reached down and swung Blair's legs up onto the bed so that his partner lay stretched out beside him. Blair might as well sleep comfortably. 

Blair wiggled closer to Jim in his sleep. Jim gathered his guide close to him, spooning up behind the young man. Jim shivered a bit and looked down finally noticing his state of undress. He smiled. What a pair they made. Jim in his underwear and Blair still fully dressed in his jeans and shirt. Jim pulled a blanket over them and wrapped his arms around his partner. He snuggled up to Blair resting his face in the nape of the sleeping man's neck and fell back asleep. 

Blair woke slowly feeling deliciously warm and safe.. He didn't remember falling asleep. Last thing he remembered was the sound of Jim's heart beating. It took him a moment to realize that he was surrounding by his partner. Jim had both arms wrapped around him and one leg thrown over his. He felt Jim's breath against his ear. Blair could not ever remember feeling such a sense of peace and belonging. This was Jim's gift to him. Blair turned gently in Jim's arms till he was facing his blessed protector. Blair glanced over Jim's shoulder at the clock. 1pm. Jim must really be out of it to still be sleeping. Blair looked into Jim's peaceful face and couldn't resist,. He leaned forward and kissed Jim lightly on the cheek. He was rewarded by the sentinel's beautiful blue eyes opening. 

"Good morning Jim." Blair smiled at Jim's confusion. 

"Blair, did you just kiss my cheek?" Jim wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream but couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. 

"Yeah I did. You got a problem with that?" Blair tried out his best tough guy impersonation. 

"No, no problem. Its just..." Jim looked away wistfully. 

"Just what big guy?" 

"I was just hoping for..." 

"Hoping for what Jim?" Blair moved closer till his face was an inch from Jim's. He could feel Jim's breath on his lips. Blair shivered involuntarily. 

"Hoping for this." Jim finished by covering Blair's lips with his own. The kiss was a chaste closed mouth kiss, sweet but over too soon. Jim pulled back to gage the reaction. He hoped he had been reading his friend right. Blair pulled back and looked at Jim. Jim waited. When no response was forthcoming he prompted Blair. 

"Well?" 

"Well what Jim?" 

"Come on Sandburg, give me a sign here. I'm dying out on this limb." Blair smiled a huge beautiful smile like only he could. 

"k." Blair launched himself forward, pinning Jim to the bed. He brought his mouth down hard on Jim's. Blair's tongue probed Jim's lips, forcing them open as he delved inside for a mind numbing kiss. Blair coaxed Jim's tongue into his mouth so that he could suck on it sensuously. As suddenly as he started Blair released Jim's mouth. 

Blair pulled back, sitting up with his knees on either side of Jim. He smiled smugly at the expression on his partner's face. Part surprised, part aroused and all very happy. Blair laughed. 

"Clear enough for you Jim?" 

"Crystal chief, transparent." Jim answered Blair's smile with one of his own, then became serious. 

"You know I love you." Jim reached up a hand to caress Blair's cheek. 

"I love you too Jim. You would already know that if that drug didn't Swiss cheese your memory." 

Jim tried to force his concentration past the movement of his hand on Blair's face. "What do you mean Blair?" 

Blair decided he was comfortable where he was, perched on top of Jim. He sat back on his heels astride the big man and settled in to explain. 

"Do you remember anything from last night?" 

"I remember a bit more. I was practising my cop routine." Jim smiled evilly. "Simon must have loved it." 

"You are so dead Jim. As soon as you are out of danger, Simon is going to kill you." 

"What did I do?" Jim spread his hands, attempting to look innocent. 

"A real Cascade PD uniform Jim. I can't believe you used a real one." 

"Well, if I had to do that then I should get some enjoyment out of it. Right?" 

"Right Jim." Said Blair laughing. "I just don't want to be you when Simon gets his hands on you." 

"Well Blair, I thought that you would want to help me keep other guy's hands off me." Jim smirked. Blair glanced down possessively at Jim. 

"Only my hands from now on Jim. Take it or leave it." 

"Oh, I definitely will take that deal Chief." Jim pulled Blair down on him, chest to chest. "I've waited a long time to feel those hands." Blair leaned back again and ran his hands down Jim's chest, lightly brushing across a nipple. Blair smiled as Jim gasped and jumped slightly. Blair leaned forward again and replaced his hands with his lips. He drew his tongue up from Jim's navel till he could latch onto a pink nipple. 

Jim arched. 

Blair fell on the floor. 

Jim opened his eyes when the wonderful sensation stopped. "Blair?" 

Jim heard a moan from the side of the bed. He looked over the edge at his guide who was sitting on the floor rubbing his butt. 

"Thanks Jim. That's the last time I try that. Next time you're on top okay?" 

Jim looked down at Blair, an apology on his lips. One look at the wounded expression and he couldn't help himself. He began to howl with laughter. 

"Oh sure Jim, laugh it up. Meanwhile I'm going to have a bruise the size of a baseball in a very inopportune place." Jim sobered immediately. 

"I'm sorry Blair. I didn't know you hurt yourself. You know I'd never hurt you, don't you?" 

Blair smiled. "Its okay man, I'm just being a baby. Next time I'll hang on for the ride." Blair raised his eyebrow and winked at his partner. Jim reached down and pulled Blair back up on the bed. 

"I'm sorry babe, can you forgive me?" Jim kissed Blair's forehead. "I'll be more careful." Jim kissed Blair's cheek. "Let me see if you are hurt." Jim ran his hand over Blair's butt. Blair jumped slightly at the unexpected touch. Jim pulled his hand away immediately. 

"I'm sorry Blair, I'll slow down." 

"It's alright Jim, you just startled me." Blair took Jim's hand and placed it back on his butt. "I'll admit this is new to me but I've always enjoyed experimenting on you, anyway, anyhow I can." Jim smiled. 

"In that case I think I need to check you for bruises." Jim slowly moved his hands to the front of Blair's jeans, giving him time to object. When he stayed silent, Jim unfastened Blair's pants and pulled Blair forward over his knee. 

Blair grunted in surprise. "This is a position I remember well from my childhood. I hope you have something more pleasant in mind Jim." Blair's voice wavered a bit with arousal. Jim eased the jeans down and laid his hand on Blair's underwear clad ass. He could feel the warmth through the thin boxers. He ran his hand across the firm cheeks and felt himself harden. Blair started a bit and Jim knew he had felt it too. Jim looked down at the man lying across his knee. 

"I think I'll remember this position the next time you don't wait in the truck like I tell you." Jim placed his hand flat against Blair's beautiful bottom. 

"Oh no big guy. Don't you go getting any ideas back there." 

Jim didn't answer. He slid his hand under the elastic band of the boxers and drew them down Blair's legs. He had his first unobstructed view. 

"God Blair, you're beautiful." Jim ran his hand over the naked flesh before him. 

"Ah Jim, this is kinda weird. Did you just tell me my butt was beautiful?" Blair giggled. 

"Yes I did my little peach. Round, firm and beautiful. Hey, I don't see any bruising back here. I think someone was fibbing. You know what we do with fibbers." Blair turned halfway around and gazed up at Jim. He did not like the glint in the big guy's eye. 

Blair was saved from whatever his punishment was to be by the doorbell. 

"Ellison, Sandburg, it's Simon. Open the door." 

Blair jumped up, tripping over his pants. He would have fallen if Jim hadn't caught his arm, steadying him. Blair scrambled to put on his boxers and pants. 

"Oh shit, its Simon." Blair said in a panic. "Why do I suddenly feel like my mother just caught me making out." Jim laughed and jumped up to dress as well, trying very hard by force of will to make his erection go away. 

Simon knocked on the door again. 

"Come on you guys. I know you are home, the cops watching your loft report to me, remember?" 

Blair and Jim checked each other's clothes to make sure they were presentable. They didn't want to freak out the captain any more than necessary. Simon stormed into the loft when Jim opened the door. He looked back and forth between the two men. 

"Ellison, Sandburg, why do you look so damned guilty." Simon held up a hand when Blair took a breath to explain. "No, no, I don't want to know." Simon moved past the men shaking his head. Jim and Blair shared an amused look then followed the captain. Blair went on to the kitchen. 

"How about some coffee? Breakfast maybe?" 

Jim answered. "That would be great Chief. Eggs and toast." Jim inclined his head in Simon's direction. "Simon?" 

"It is two in the afternoon Jim, hardly breakfast time. You guys go ahead, I'll just have coffee." 

Blair began preparing dinner as Jim and Simon sat on the couch to talk. 

"You are looking better Jim." Simon looked over his detective. He looked great, a bit tired still, but he had new energy. He looked happier than Simon had ever seen him. "You probably have a serial killer after you and you are sitting here like you don't have a care in the world." 

Simon suddenly had Jim's full attention. "What!" Jim sputtered. "A serial killer, what are you talking about Simon? Would someone please tell me what's going on. I have a bad feeling that I missed something here." 

Simon turned to Blair. "You didn't tell him?" Blair shook his head. "No time man. Why don't you fill him in." Simon sighed and filled Jim in on the fact that the serial killer he had thought was caught might still be on the loose and after him. Jim listened quietly but his overall look of well-being didn't change. It began to annoy Simon. 

"I just told you that your life is in danger. Doesn't that bother you?" Simon asked the detective. Blair broke in. 

"My fault Simon. Jim and I worked out a few things earlier." Blair came up behind Jim and laid a hand on his shoulder. Jim leaned his head back and smiled up at his partner. Blair smiled back at Jim. Simon groaned and put his head in his hands. "Save me." He pleaded to the world at large. 

Blair moved back to the kitchen and brought Jim back plate of eggs and toast. 

"Thanks sweetie." 

"You're welcome honey." 

"Sit here beside me Baby." 

"Okay darling." 

Simon groaned again and prayed to God for strength. 

Jim and Blair started laughing. They couldn't help but tease their friend. Simon looked at the men and realised the show was for his benefit. 

"Funny guys. Real funny. I thought you were going to talk like that all the time. I was having nightmares of life at the station." 

Jim laughed. "Sorry Simon, we couldn't resist. Don't worry we'll both behave just like always." He paused looking at Blair. "Well maybe we'll touch just a little more." 

Blair joined in. "Maybe we'll touch a lot more." 

"We may kiss in the bull pen occasionally." Jim added. 

"We may have to borrow you office for a quickie now and then." Blair said laughing. 

Simon couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it! That is one image I definitely didn't need bouncing around in my head." 

Jim and Blair laughed. After a moment Simon joined in. Jim recovered first. 

"Really Simon, we are just the same as we have always been. The only difference is that now we have admitted that we love each other." Jim took Blair's hand in his. Simon nodded as the conversation turned serious. 

"Some will not deal well with this Ellison. You and Sandburg should be prepared for that." 

Blair answered. "We know that Simon. We are willing to take that risk." Simon looked at both men and nodded firmly. "Right. If you need help you know I'm here." 

Jim grasped Simon's shoulder briefly. "Thank you Simon." 

Simon went to get a cup of coffee then settled back on the couch before continuing. 

"What's this I hear about you guys getting into a fight outside the hospital?" 

Jim sighed at the question and leaned back. "A blast from my past Simon." 

"And." Simon prompted. Jim looked over at Blair and saw the same question in his eyes. 

"His name is Jarod Sellers." Jim settled in and let the memories take him. 

"I had been back from Peru for about two years. I was still new to the force, working in vice. I was still trying to deal with the helicopter crash that had killed all my men and left me stranded. On top of that I had just solved one of the most violent and horrible cases of my career. The gruesome murder of two children. I needed to escape, it was becoming too much. All I wanted was to forget who I was for awhile." Jim frowned remembering the dark place he lived in then. 

"I was hurting, so filled with darkness and despair I thought that I would explode. I tried to walk it off. I walked and walked through the streets, not really caring where I ended up. I found myself at the nightclub. I had been there a couple of times before but not enough to be a regular. I drank too much and then they started an amateur stripping competition. Drunken men gyrating to the jeers and laughter of the audience. I don't know what happened but I found myself on the stage. I just wanted to forget, to pretend I was someone else. My time with Diana came back to me. The music started and I danced. I didn't think, I just danced. I don't know how to explain it to you guys. When I danced I felt free. I felt unconnected to my cop life. No one knew me. To them I was just a body. At that moment that's how I wanted to feel or not to feel as the case may be. And they did appreciate my body and invited me back again anytime. And that's how it started. From then on, whenever the darkness was too close I chose to forget, to fade into my secret life. To be a different person for awhile." Jim gave a hard laugh. 

Blair placed his hand on Jim's knee. "I'm sorry man." 

"No Blair, its okay. Dancing allowed me the release that I needed. The time away from myself to recharge. I finally stopped my late night performances when I met you. I found I didn't need it any more." Jim smiled at his love. "You filled my heart. You gave me something to hold on to when the feeling came." Blair felt tears in his eyes. 

"I love you Jim." He hugged Jim hard. "I love you so much. Thank you for telling us." 

Simon wished he had known Jim then. Wished that he had been there for his friend. "What about Jarod, Jim?" 

Jim felt Blair pull back from the hug to listen. He kept Blair close to his side with an arm flung over his shoulders. "I met Jarod after my routine one night. He asked me out. I was lonely, I went. I knew after our second date that it wasn't going to work out. There was something wrong with his eyes. He seemed to always be hiding something. He was possessive. I ended it and that was truly all there was to it. Soon after, I met Blair and I stopped stripping. Nobody from that scene knew who I really was, so I just disappeared. I never intended on going back. That's why I was so upset when you tagged me for this assignment Simon. I had left all that behind. It was like going back in time, to one of the worst times of my life." Jim stood up and went to fill his cup with coffee. 

Simon followed him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I wish you had of told me Jim." 

"I couldn't Simon. Even now I can't believe I told you." 

Simon looked at Jim regretfully. "I'm sorry Jim. If I had of known, I never would have asked you to go undercover there. We could have found another way." Jim's expression changed to amusement. 

"Don't worry Simon. This time it was different. I wasn't dancing for the old reasons. I didn't need to. I had fun with it." Jim smirked. "I actually enjoyed driving you guys crazy, for different reasons of course." 

Simon grimaced. "I should hope so Ellison. And you and I will talk about the proper respect an officer of the law should show for the uniform when this is all over." Simon tried to look serious but failed miserably, giving in to a soft smile. "I'm just glad you are okay with this Jim." 

"I don't think I'll change professions anytime soon but it was kind of fun. I never realised I could dance and not essentially lose myself." 

Simon stood beside Jim. "Well I'm glad you're okay with it cause I think its going to be the hot topic of conversation at the station for the next 20 years. You do make a lasting impression." 

Jim groaned and put his head in his hands. "I'm never going to live this down at the station am I?" 

Simon decided that Jim wouldn't like the answer to that question and chose to ignore it. He squeezed Jim's shoulder. "The important thing now is to decide how we are going to handle catching the killer, if he does indeed exist." 

Simon sat down on the couch beside Blair, handing the young man a coffee. Jim stayed standing. He moved in front of the men looking down at them. "Okay, here it is. I'm going back to the club tonight and I'm going to do the second act." Jim braced himself for the objections. Blair and Simon didn't disappoint him. Blair jumped to his feet. 

"NO, no way man. No way in hell." Blair stood right in Jim's face. "Do you want to get yourself killed? Simon, you tell him." 

Simon stood and faced Jim as well. "I have to agree with the kid here Jim. You had a close call last night. I don't believe you have even fully recovered yet and you want to go back out." 

Jim took a step back from the two men. "Just a minute guys, hear me out here. I was booked to do two performances. One last night and one tonight. Everyone believes we have caught the killer. Hell, from what you tell me Simon, a lot of people at the station believe it. I'm suggesting that I pretend as if I believe it too. Take away my guards, officially anyway. I'll call the club manager and tell him I would like to do a goodbye performance. My final performance ever. Whether the killer believes it or not, he may just come out and try again. He will either believe the story and think he has a shot at me, or he'll be pissed off that I would taunt him like that and take a shot at me. Either way it may flush him out." Jim paused for effect. "I want this done. I will not have my life controlled by the fear that he may come back when I'm not prepared. Someone else may get hurt." Jim looked pointedly at Blair. 

"No way man, don't you do this out of some weird protective instinct. Don't do this for me." Blair complained. 

Jim laid his arm gently on Blair's shoulder. "Not for you Blair, for us. We need to put this behind us so that we can move on." Blair sighed knowing that when Jim got that stubborn look in his eye, he wasn't going to listen to anyone. 

"Listen Jim, I don't like it, but I won't stop you. But...you have to promise to be careful, accept whatever backup Simon deems necessary, and let me stay close to you." 

Jim nodded. "Its a deal Chief. Okay captain, we've got plans to make." 

Simon shook his head. "Doesn't anyone want to know what I say in this?" Simon sighed and followed Jim as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. 

* * *

11pm found Blair in almost the same spot as the night before. He couldn't believe he was here again. What was Jim thinking? Blair shook his head. He knew what the big guy was thinking. Jim would not live under the threat of some sort of retaliation. Blair was resigned to the fact that Jim could never sit by and let things happen, he had to do something. Blair glanced around the bar. It was packed. He was amazed by how many familiar faces he saw. He saw Brown and caught his eyes, gesturing him over. Brown sat down in the chair next to Blair . Blair leaned close to the officer, whispering. "What's going on?" He gestured subtly around him at all the police officers he recognized. 

Brown sighed. "I'm sorry Blair, it seems that somehow word got around the station that Jim was doing this tonight. I think all of major crimes has showed up for the act." 

Blair stammered. "That's ridiculous. Don't they realize what's at stake here. The killer won't show with all of these unfamiliar faces. He'd be crazy to." 

Brown frowned. "I know hairboy. Most of them thought they would be the only one to come down, others thought that they could help protect Ellison. Once they realised what had happened, there didn't seem to be any way to leave without raising more suspicion. No one expected the entire division to show up." 

"Does Jim know?" 

"Yeah, Rafe went back to tell him. He's going to go on anyway, just in case. He just kept muttering about how he's sure he's never going to live this down now." 

Blair glanced around the bar. He recognized a few faces from last time. The guy that was with Baker was in the corner. "Hey Brown, did you get anything from that guy." Blair gestured to the redhead in the corner. 

Brown looked over. "Phillips. He was a friend of Baker's. We never got anything useful from him. He was the first person we looked at since he had some sort of relationship with Baker. Believe it or not, the guy has a wife and two small children. His wife swears that he was with her during one of the attacks. She seemed to be very surprised about his secret life here. Considering how angry she seemed about finding out that her husband was gay, I don't think she would lie for him." 

Blair saw Jarod standing by the bar. "I can't believe it. I can't believe he would show up here tonight." Brown followed Blair's gaze and spotted the dark haired man at the bar. 

Brown glared at the man. "Jarod Sellers, accountant by trade and all around asshole. We had a close look at him after Jim's scene with him in the parking lot last night. He has a rap sheet. Assault and petty larceny mostly. He says he was out of town on business during one of the attacks. We are still confirming the specifics. I definitely like him for these killings." 

Blair hoped that Brown was wrong. It would kill Jim to have been friendly with someone capable of that kind of brutality. "Looks like the show is starting." Blair felt Brown rise and leave the table as he turned toward the stage. 

The curtain spread and Blair took in the staged scene before him. Vines hung down all over the stage and a large tree stood to one side. Blair smiled. Jungle fantasy. The music started with the sound of a monkey and then a human scream. Then the beat started. 

"In the heat of the jungle, in the heat of the night..." 

Suddenly Jim appeared. He swung, Tarzan like, onto the stage. Jim let go of the vine and dropped to the stage in full crouch looking at the audience over the top of his poised crossbow. His eyes looked dangerous, he looked dangerous. 

Blair smiled even bigger. He was dressed in his ranger fatigues holding loaded crossbow. He had a bandanna tied over his hair and war paint on his face and arms. The paint on Jim's face and biceps was not a design that Blair had seen before. While Jim had no problem using a Cascade uniform in the last show but he would not use the Chopec customs in any way. 

Jim raised from his crouch and slung the crossbow over his shoulder so that it rested on his back. He moved silently across the stage to the drum beat in the music. Jim stopped and froze as if listening. In a quick move he swung the crossbow down from his shoulder and deftly loaded an arrow. Before the audience knew what had happened three arrows had found their mark on the side of the tree. Jim fell forward as if hit and the bow slipped from his hands sliding across the floor. Jim lay on his stomach on the floor for a split second then moved to his knees. He stared at the space in front of him as if someone was there. He raised his hands in submission. He had been captured. 

Slowly Jim reached up and removed the bandanna from his head tossing it behind him. He shook his head at the imaginary person before him, then bowed it as if agreeing to the request. With shaking hands he reached for the buttons on his shirt and began to undo them. Jim threw his head back and began rolling his shoulders and swaying slightly back and forth in time to the drumbeat as he unbuttoned his shirt. Still on his knees he swayed and pulled his shirt from his body revealing his magnificent chest. His chest was streaked with paint as well, the dark streaks standing out against the pale skin. 

Blair was transfixed by the scene before him. The vines swung around Jim, caressing his chest. Blair could see his nipples grow hard and felt his do the same. Blair shifted in his chair, trying to relieve the pressure of his erection. If only he had Jim alone. 

Jim raised himself from his knees and danced to the drums. His hips jerked with the beat. In a moment Jim's combat boots were gone and he stood barefoot. Jim threw his head back as he slowly drew his hands down his gyrating body. Blair watched mesmerized as Jim ran his graceful hands across his neck, over his chest, stopping briefly to tweak a nipple, across his hard stomach and down his thighs. He grasped the pants in his hands and they were ripped from his body. 

A gasp arose from the audience as Jim danced, clad only in a very small leopard print loincloth and streaks of paint that covered him head to toe. The loin cloth moved as Jim did, offering tantalizing peaks at the bare flesh beneath it. Blair leaned forward and caught a glimpse of hard buttocks and a semi-erect cock. Blair had the sudden urge to cover Jim. These men shouldn't see Jim like this. Blair was amazed by the unexpected spark of jealousy that he felt. 

Jim twirled into the vines. The vines wrapped around the strong thighs, chest and arms till Jim was caught in them like a spider's web. Jim pulled against the vines straining, flexing his muscles. The vines began to give and fall from the ceiling. One by one Jim was freed from his confinement. At last he stood free on the stage only one vine clutched in his hand. Jim's loin cloth fell away revealing the perfect ass beneath it. Jim graced the audience with one last glance over his shoulder and a blinding smile then climbed up the remaining vine, disappearing from sight. The curtain closed. 

Blair sat for a moment, recovering from the dance. Wow, jungle Jim was definitely going to have to make an appearance in a more personal setting. Blair stood and headed to the back stage door. He wanted to be with Jim. He needed to be with Jim in case anything happened. Blair glanced around the bar as he pushed through the crowd. He spotted Jarod moving toward him and quickly turned away. The last thing he needed right now was another conversation with that man. Blair opened the back stage door and slipped through. 

As soon as he was on the other side he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down and saw a gun pressing into his ribs. Oh shit. Blair looked up into the face of the redheaded man. Phillips. Blair cursed his stupidity. He should have grabbed one of the cops to come with him. Phillips raised a finger to his lips and gestured for Blair to go to the side exit which led into the alley. Phillips moved with him standing close with one arm around his waist and his other hand pressing the gun into his side. To anyone who saw them, it probably looked like they were a couple. They exited into the cool night air. 

They were greeted by a club bouncer as they left the night club. Blair recognized the man as one of the police officer's from the hospital. Phillips wasted no time, he pushed Blair to the ground and brought the gun up. He shot the young police man in the head then pulled Blair to his feet and hurried him down the alleyway. Blair realised the gun must have a silencer on it. The shot was quiet, sure to be missed by the police officer's stationed around the club. Blair prayed that Jim was tracking him. He had to give him a clue that he was in danger. Blair couldn't stay quiet. 

"Oh my god. You didn't have to kill him. He was only a kid." 

Phillips didn't say anything. He just pushed Blair forward. Blair stopped talking until they reached a warehouse three blocks from the nightclub. 

"You are taking me to this warehouse. What are you going to do with me?" Blair hoped that Jim was listening and would find him quickly. He really didn't want to know what Phillips had planned for him. 

Phillips gave Blair a hard shove into the warehouse. Blair lost his balance and ended up sprawled on the cold concrete floor. Phillips glared down at him with a look of hate in his eyes. 

"I think what I'm going to do is pretty obvious. I figured the best way to get at Ellison is to take away his most prized possession." 

"And that would be me." Blair felt an icy fear grab him. Jim where are you? 

"I saw you two at the club last night. Hanging all over each other. I saw you later when you thought that Ellison was seriously injured too. Just think of how vulnerable he will be when you are gone. After I take you out I'll bet he'll be so distraught he will be an easy target." Phillips stepped closer to Blair his gun pointed unwavering at his chest. Blair began to have a sick feeling in his stomach. Phillips intended on going after Jim. This was all so that Jim would make an easy target. Blair had to do something. He couldn't let Jim be killed. Hell, he couldn't let himself be killed for that matter. It took Blair a moment to realize that Phillips was still talking. 

"I plan to take my time with our dear Jim. I'm going to plan it so that we have quality time to spend together." Phillips grinned evilly. "I think about a week ought to do it. Some place quiet, away from civilization. Some place where I have the time to show officer Ellison that he is not the hot shit he thinks he is. I think he's tough enough to last the week, though I expect he'll wish he were dead long before that." 

Blair desperately tried to think of a way to take out Phillips. No way could that happen to Jim. No way. Blair wanted to pound the ground in frustration. Blair crawled carefully to his knees in front of the killer. He needed to distract the man long enough so that he could make a move. 

"Come on man, you don't want to do that, I can offer you more the Ellison can. Let me show you." Blair licked his lips and ran his hand over his chest in what he hoped was a sensuous move. 

Phillips just cocked his gun and grinned. "Nice try but I think its time to die, well for you anyway." Blair tensed himself for the coming bullet. Both men froze as a voice came from the doorway. 

"Well, well. Isn't this romantic. I can't wait to fill Jim in on your little dalliance baby." Jarod stood in the door of the warehouse, smirking. Blair knew that from his angle he couldn't see the gun in Phillips's hand. To Jarod it no doubt looked like Blair was indulging in a illicit tryst with Phillips. 

Phillips was startled by the unexpected voice and turned toward Jarod. Jarod's eyes grew big as he saw the gun in the killer's hand and realised just what was going on. The gun went off and Jarod fell to the ground clutching his shoulder. The distraction was all that Blair needed. He leapt from the ground and tackled Phillips from behind. The larger man went down face first into the concrete. The two men rolled struggling for the gun. Blair saw the opportunity and kneed Phillips in the crotch. The man pushed Blair away, managing to dislodge him. Blair fell back onto the concrete and recovered his equilibrium to find himself staring into a gun barrel. Phillips was bent over clutching his groin in obvious pain, but still had the presence of mind to hold onto his gun. Blair stared at the gun, mesmerized by the deadly instrument He saw Phillips's finger begin to tighten on the trigger. Then magically the finger pulled away from the trigger and the gun fell to the floor. 

Blair glanced up from the hand to the face of his would be killer and was surprised to see another gun pressed against Phillips's temple. Blair's eyes travelled up the arm of his rescuer till he stared into the concerned blue eyes of his partner and blessed protector. Blair let out a long breath. 

"Thank god. I didn't think you were going to make it this time." Blair stood and tried to regain his composure. 

Jim caught Blair's eyes with his own. "I'll always make it love. I promise." Blair smiled at the absurd promise knowing that it was impossible but feeling warmed by the sentiment anyway. 

Simon and Brown rushed into the building, weapon's drawn, as Jim was handcuffing Phillips. Brown hurried over to take custody of the man. Phillips glared at Jim, the hate evident in his eyes. "This is not over Ellison. You will get what's coming to you." Jim turned his back on the man without commenting and folded Blair into his arms. 

"Are you okay chief." Jim whispered into Blair's ear. 

"Just a few bruises Jim. Nothing that won't heal quickly." Blair looked over at the EMTs working on Jarod. "Believe it or not, I have Jarod to thank." 

Jim pulled back and looked incredulously at his partner. "You're kidding right?" 

Blair shook his head. "No man, if he hadn't of walked in when he did, I would be history right now." Blair pulled Jim close again, resting his head on his partner's broad chest. 

"Well I guess we can thank him later. I'm just glad you are not hurt. God Blair, I was so scared when I couldn't find you in the nightclub. I waited a couple of minutes in my dressing room and when you didn't show I went looking. I found officer McNally outside." Blair's head shot up at that. 

"I-s he okay?" 

"Yeah chief, he's going to be fine. The bullet just grazed his head. He was very lucky." 

"How did you find me Jim?" 

"After I found McNally I just knew that the killer had you. I opened my senses as far a I could and found you're heart beat. I pulled back a bit and heard the killer's description of what his plans were." Jim grimaced. "I yelled to Simon then took off running." Jim pulled Blair even tighter to him. "When I walked in, I-I..." Jim's voice tapered off and Blair felt the trembling in the big body. He didn't feel too steady himself. 

"Shhh...Its okay Jim. I'm fine. Can we just go home." 

"Sure chief." Jim released Blair reluctantly but kept a hold on his hand. They made their way to Simon. Simon turned to them immediately and grasped Blair's shoulder. 

"I'm glad you're okay kid. You gave us quite a scare." 

"Thanks Simon." Blair was touched by the captain's concern. Jim promised that they would be in to the station in the morning to fill out the paperwork and then he and Blair headed home. 

The drive home was quiet, as both men tried to process the last 48 hours. Blair walked into the loft with conflicting emotions. He was happy to be home, elated at his new relationship with Jim and excited by what he hoped would follow. He was also exhausted, confused and a bit scared of what he hoped would follow. Jim seemed to pick up on his friend's mood and headed for the kitchen. 

"How about some coffee chief? Lets sit back and try to relax for a few minutes." 

Blair nodded but walked to his room. "Sounds great man. Just give me a minute. I really need to take a shower. That warehouse was definitely not clean." He came back out of his room and headed toward the bathroom in his robe. He paused at the door looking over at Jim. He noted the war paint still on his love's face and arms. Jim obviously didn't have time to clean up. Blair spoke hesitantly. 

"Ahh....Jim....would you like to...ahhh...I mean...like...join me." Blair felt his face blush and then turn redder as he realised he was blushing. 

Jim looked over at Blair, his eyes smouldering. "What, you don't like the look? I thought that I might wear this all the time." Jim looked down at his arms. "Well maybe not...are you sure?" 

Blair swallowed and nodded. Jim smiled. "Well, okay then." 

Blair walked into the bathroom and felt Jim come in behind him. He adjusted the water, hot like he liked it. He felt Jim's hands at his shoulder and offered no resistance as Jim slid his robe from his shoulders. Blair smiled at Jim's sudden intake of breath as his robe fell away. Jim stepped back. 

"My God Blair, you are perfect." Jim admired the compact body before him. "Perfect and all mine." 

"Jim..." Blair looked back at Jim. "I've never...you know...been with a man before." Jim took Blair's hands in his and looked down lovingly. 

"I know baby. Thank you for waiting for me. I also have a confession to make." Jim glanced away from Blair for a moment. "I've never really been with a man before either." 

"Jim...I thought...I thought...you know..with the gay bar and Jarod and all..." Blair trailed off. 

"I only danced there because I thought there was less chance of meeting anyone who knew me. Jarod and I only dated twice. We kissed. We groped a bit but that was it. The sum total of my experience with the same sex. I'm sorry if I misled you Blair." 

Blair laid his hand on Jim's cheek, forcing the older man to look at him. "God Jim, there is absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I'm thrilled that I'll be your first. I was having a hard time with the fact that I was the virgin here. I'm not used to being the inexperienced one. We'll just have to learn together." 

Jim smiled at Blair. "Yeah chief, together. I like the sound of that." 

"Me too big guy, me too. Right now though you are wearing way too many clothes." Jim laughed and undressed, quickly following Blair into the shower. 

Blair pressed himself against Jim, revelling in the feel of the hard muscles against his body. It felt wonderfully different. Jim was big and hard, so unlike the women he had been with. Blair pulled back ignoring Jim's moan at the loss. He grabbed the soap and began to wash the streaks from his lover's body. Blair began at Jim's face, tenderly washing away the marks. Jim closed his eyes lost in the touch of his guide. Blair next washed Jim's chest and back following the washcloth with his lips. Jim sighed and moaned as Blair made contact with his nipple. Blair licked and sucked his way down Jim's newly washed chest and stomach, stopping to tease his belly button with his tongue. Blair knew he was on the right track by the increasingly insistent moans coming from the big guy. 

Blair shifted to Jim's feet and washed and rinsed his calves and his thighs. He then payed close attention to Jim's buttocks, washing them thoroughly. Blair parted Jim's buttocks and ran his hand between his cheeks. Blair cock throbbed as he gently probed the opening there. Jim tensed slightly and Blair knew that it was too soon for that particular act and moved on. Soon though. Blair bit Jim's buttock lightly causing Jim to thrust his hips forward, then moved around to face Jim. Jim gazed down at Blair with passion filled eyes. 

"Sorry Blair." 

"Nothing to be sorry about man, we have all the time in the world, for now we'll go slow." Blair smiled. "But not too slow." 

Blair moved down Jim's body and grasped Jim's cock in his hand. Jim arched his back and spread his legs a bit for balance. Blair looked down at Jim's erection and laughed out loud. 

"Oh man Jim, I can't believe you used paint there." Blair saw the line of paint running down either side of Jim's penis. 

Jim smiled down at Blair. "Just for you babe, maybe you should clean it off for me." Jim eyes sparkled. 

"With pleasure." Blair wrapped his soapy hand firmly around Jim's erection. He began a slow stroking motion. Jim leaned over and claimed Blair's mouth in a deep kiss. Blair parted his lips and Jim's tongue entered his mouth to taste him. Blair felt Jim's hand fold over top his own on the big guy's penis. Jim stroked himself with Blair for a couple of seconds, still engaged in the kiss, then his hand retreated. Blair gasped into Jim's mouth as he felt Jim's now soapy hand grasp his cock. Blair breathed out against Jim's lips. 

"Don't stop...Jim...more...that's incredible.." Blair moved his mouth back over his partner's and fiercely kissed him. Blair felt his orgasm approaching. 

Jim was breathing raggedly as they kissed and then stiffened as his hips began to buck helplessly and his seed spilled over Blair's hand. Blair broke the kiss and came hard. Both men sagged, sinking to the floor of the bathtub. Jim wrapped his arms around Blair and pulled him in for another slower, sensuous kiss. 

"I love you Blair. So much." 

"I love you too Jim. You have my love and my life." 

The End 

Thanks for reading :) 

* * *

End One Last Time. 


End file.
